Anna and the Avatar
by madmarie
Summary: Anna is living in an Earth Nation village when it is attacked in a fire nation raid. Already thrown into the trials of war, things won't get any easier when Avatars, princes, the resistance and having to face her past are all thrown at the young girl.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so although I started my Harry Potter one recently (go read it (0.0) ) ahem... I felt like doing some other story as well. I have the nasty feeling that I will end up having several stories on the go. I am hoping (fingers crossed) that with more ongoing stories to choose from I will more often feel like writing a chapter. Thats the theory anyway.

So here is my Avatar story, again I'm starting with quite a short chapter as a bit of an introduction but they should be longer from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>0-0<p>

The war with the fire nation had been raging on for years but there were still many parts of the earth nation that had not felt the effects of the battles. One of these places was a small village at the base of the mountains. It had been a mining town many years ago but the mine had long since closed and now it was a farming village where the people tended to keep to themselves. Strangers were not common but were always welcome as long as they didn't cause trouble. The houses were set in a scenic cluster at the edge of a forest. The forest stretched along the base of the mountain, deep green pine trees towered high above the village and offered it some protection from the weather. On the other side were the vast open fields that the villagers tended. Ears of wheat and rice waved gently in the soft breeze that almost always blew there.

It was in one of these fields that a group of five young girls were playing together. They were all of a similar age, about twelve or thirteen, and dressed in the traditional green of the earth nation. Four of the girls had been born and raised in the village but the fifth had arrived only a month before. She had long brown hair that fell past her shoulders in a flat curtain. Her skin was paler than most earth nation people and her eyes were a deep mahogany. In mid-november she had stumbled into the village, the villagers were not surprised by her story, her parents had been killed in an attack by the fire nation and her home burnt to the ground. She had managed to get away but now had nowhere to go. She had been readily taken in to the village, just because they had yet to be hit by war didn't mean they were unaware of what was happening. Over the past few years raids had become more and more common as the opposition against the fire nation grew weaker. It was rumored that the southern water tribe had been all but destroyed and the northern was likely to be next. Although the earth nation was vast the Earth King had not been seen to take any action apart from hiding behind the walls of Ba Sing Se, leaving his people to defend themselves, the main hope that kept people going was the rumours that the Avatar had returned. Although few people admitted to believing that he was back there wasn't a single soul that could suppress that small, faint hope.

The girls ran laughing through the field, the sun shining down despite the time of year and helping them forget all about the danger, at least for a while. They arrived at a large area that was clear of crops, only piles of earth and stone stood about them, this was where the benders practiced. None of the five had managed to earthbend, although they were all old enough to be able to, and Ashleigh, the oldest girl among them, had dragged her friends out again and again to try and make it happen.

"Come on guys," she yelled over her shoulder, "I bet we can all do it today, I can feel it." The rest of the group just smiled at each other, she had been saying the same thing for months but they still all found it fun to get out of the village whenever they could. The four native girls began to move through the basic bending forms that they had all seen performed by the benders and, as usual, quickly began to fall about laughing at the ridiculous expressions on each others faces as they tried to move the earth by their will alone. The other girl stood off to one side, she had joined in some of the earlier attempts but didn't bother anymore, despite her friend's insistence. Ashleigh flopped down on the ground next to her, panting from the exertion.

"Why don't you give it another shot Anna?" she asked, her breath slowly returning to normal. Anna hesitated, but before she had the chance to answer Ashleigh leapt up and shoved her forwards into the circle of stones. Looking around Anna saw all her friends watching her, grinning, a gentle smile broke across her face as she relented, one more attempt wouldn't hurt, there just wasn't any point was all. Settling into the stance Anna closed her eyes and breathed slowly, in a slow graceful movement she moved her arms into the starting position. Her eyes opened in a flash as she leapt into the air and firmly planted her feet on landing, thrusting her hands in front of her towards a large boulder. The boulder flew through the air. One of the other girls had to dive out of the way to avoid it. The group stood there in stunned silence, staring at Anna, after a moment they broke into cheers and ran in to hug her. Then they turned and began to sprint back to the village, eager to tell everyone that Anna had managed to earthbend. None of them noticed Anna was still standing where they had left her, staring blankly at her hands. Her brain slowly caught up with what had just happened.

"But…" she whispered to herself, "That's impossible."

0-0

A week later Anna was back out at the circle, this time with a group of trained earthbenders. Ever since she had discovered she could bend Anna had been learning from the older people in the village. Her friends had been confused as to why she was so shocked at being able to bend but it had soon been passed off as surprise. At least once a day Anna came out to practice with the others, she was picking up the basics very quickly although she was struggling with a few of the moves. It had been a difficult training session but Anna was returning to the village satisfied, she had finally got a defensive wall to rise up. Something she had noticed was that once she had managed to master a move it tended to get very strong quickly, she could already raise and throw boulders as well as some of the boys who had been learning for over a year. A sad smile flitted across her face as she remembered competing with boys her age back in her old home, she had often beaten them at games and they always got so annoyed at her when she ran off before they could demand a rematch. Lost in her thoughts Anna was paying little attention as they made their way back, just as the group entered the village they heard a scream tear through the air from the direction of the west field. Heads snapped around everywhere and the one thing that caught every eye was the rising column of smoke slowly staining the sky black.

* * *

><p>So there we have it. OK so not much has happened yet I know but with fire on the horizon things are bound to get more interesting right? (Why am I asking you, I already know! :D )<p>

But as I said at the start I now have multiple stories going, I expect that those that get more reviews will be updated sooner than those that are left unloved. ('sniff') So tell me what you like and I shall grant your wishes...

(pretty please...)


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost in her thoughts Anna was paying little attention as they made their way back, just as the group entered the village they heard a scream tear through the air from the direction of the west field. Heads snapped around everywhere and the one thing that caught every eye was the rising column of smoke slowly staining the sky black._

The earthbenders turned as one and ran towards the noise. Anna streaked ahead, easily the fastest in the group, she crested the raised ridge of earth that surrounded the village and saw what had caused such fear. The entire western field was in flames, smoke billowing on the breeze as the crops burned. A small figure was stumbling towards the village. Starting out of her shock at the scene Anna darted down the bank to help. It was Ashleigh, coughing from the smoke and clutching her left arm, which was bright red with fresh burns.

"Fire nation." She spluttered, "There's a whole troop of fire nation."

By this time the rest of the benders had caught up. The head of the Village, a man in his forties called Gansu, heard what Ashleigh has said and turned his attention back to the field. Sure enough through the smoke the vague figures of many soldiers could be seen.

"Back to the village." Gansu barked, "We can't stop this many firebenders." Ignoring the shouts of protest from those around him he gathered Ashleigh into his arms and began to race back to the village. People were already gathering whatever belongings they could carry, it took them only a glance to see that Gansu had no intention of fighting. "Take only what you must, we have to abandon the village." He handed Ashleigh over to her mother before returning to the village gates where the benders were still standing. "We have to give them time. You lot," he gestured to the younger benders, "You go with the rest of the village, keep them as safe as you can, we'll catch up with you later."

"No!" Exclaimed Basra, one of the young boys of the village, "We want to help too, we can bend, we can fight." The other children that had been learning to bend joined in the clamor.

"Quiet!" Bellowed Gansu. He was instantly obeyed, his eyes softened as he looked into the stubborn faces of the children, "You have to understand, we cannot win this fight, they are too many and we are too few." He raised his hand as Basra tried to speak again. "Even if you did stay and fight you would only be hurt or captured too. No matter what we do all we will be able to achieve is buying you time." He smiled sadly as the children took this in. Looking Basra straight in the eye he continued. "I need you and the others to keep the rest of the village safe. You can head for the next village round the mountain, they'll take you in." Basra looked ready to keep arguing but a loud explosion rattled the main gate. The wooden beams buckled and the earthbenders rushed to strengthen it. "Go! Run!" Gansu yelled over his shoulder. "We can't hold them for long." Blinking back tears Basra turned and ran after the fleeing families, the rest followed right behind him, helping stragglers where they could. Anna stayed where she was, frozen in place, eyes wide as she took in the burning houses around her and the abandoned possessions lying in the dust. "Anna, get moving!" Gansu shouted to her.

"How can I!" Anna's voice rang out, startling the benders and causing Gansu to turn to her. "How can I stand here and watch everything be taken away from me again." Tears began to spill as she balled her hands into fists. "How can I just…" Words failed her and her heart felt like it would burst. The fire nation was taking everything away from her all over again. Just as she had started to build a home again it was burning away before her eyes. Gansu left the gate and knelt by her side.

"I know it's hard for you little one. I saw the pain in you when you first arrived here and I have watched you grow and find yourself again, even in just these few short months. I know that it will be difficult but whether we see it or not this nation is at war." The gates trembled again, even with the earth barriers strengthening it. "All I wish, right now, is for my family and for the people I care about to make it through this war. You are one of those people Anna. I've never seen such a naturally gifted earth-bender even if it did come to you late. Use that power, that strength, once you have learnt to use it protect the people that matter to you. Until then, let me protect you." The pure kindness that shone out of Gansu's face broke Anna's resolve.

"Just promise you won't die. If you are taken prisoner you can still be free one day. Don't let me lose anyone else."

"I promise little one. Now go." His words were almost a whisper but Anna heard them. She hurtled out of the village, following the forest track that wound around the mountain. As she reached the last crest that the village could be seen from an almighty crash resonated through the air. Turning back she saw the great wooden gates fall in flames as fire nation soldiers flowed into the village. At the head of the soldiers was what looked to be only a teenager, but even from the distance she was at Anna could see that the men obeyed his every command. He stood in the centre of the village, surveying the area as the troops rounded up anyone left in the village. His eyes fell on the path out of the village and he stared straight at Anna. Motioning to his men the boy pointed to her and they started making their way towards her. She stood tall and locked eyes with the boy, the sun was behind her now so it was unlikely he could see her face but she could make out every detail of his. He had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head but the rest was bald. The most noticeable trait was the red burn scar across his left eye. Moving in one swift motion Anna bent the mountain at her side with all the pain and anger that was flowing in her and sent a landslide across the path, blocking any chance of getting through. Raw rage burnt through her as she saw the men that had stayed dragged away, sparing one last glance at the village she had already thought of as home Anna turned on her heel and sped off after the others.

It was pitch black by the time the group of worn out refugees arrived at the next village. The journey had been terrible for them all. Constant fear of the soldiers following them meant no one had dared suggest stopping to rest. There was no explanation needed as they stumbled up to the houses. The people here had clearly already been hit by the war. A number of houses were badly burnt and rebuilding had only just begun. The refugees were guided to the middle of the village and given food and blankets. As they huddled round small fires the head of the village came over. It seemed that their story was not an unusual one.

Anna sat out of the way with Ashleigh, gently rubbing salve into her burns and wrapping them in cool linen. She barely listened as the adults talked.

"This makes six villages attacked in a week. We thought the fire nation was bad before but after the Avatar showed up at the prison…" Anna dropped the tin of medicine with a loud clang, staring at the man who had spoken.

"The Avatar?" She repeated. "The Avatar was here?"

"Well yes," the man looked confused. "Everyone heard about it. But I suppose your village is the most remote around here. There have been rumours coming in from all over about him, from Kyoshi, Omashu and some place down south. Most don't like to get their hopes up but the menfolk from the villages around here got rounded up and locked away a while back. They came back not two days ago swearing blind they had been set free by two water tribe and the Avatar riding a giant flying Bison." Anna's eyes never left his face as he spoke. "That's why the fire nation struck back, they think he's still in the area."

"Is he?" Asked Anna, "Is he still here?" The man shook his head.

"No he left the other benders at the prison and went off somewhere. Maybe if he had stayed it wouldn't be so bad here. Maybe he could have done something for us." He sounded bitter now but shook himself. "Still at least he's out there somewhere. Perhaps things will turn out better now."

"Yeah, maybe." The adults instantly forgot about Anna as she turned away.

The refugees gradually spread throughout neighboring villages in small family groups. With the persecution and the war a single village couldn't support so many new people. Anna was breaking inside at seeing her friends all go different ways, how long could people survive this war when in every direction there was just more pain. She was standing at the village gates watching the latest family wind their way down the path when Basra sought her out.

"Hey." Anna stayed silent. "They say there's a bender in a village a few days walk away who might be willing to keep teaching us." He faltered a little as Anna still didn't even turn to him. "Most people are staying with their families but a few of the guys are going to come with me. We thought you might want to join us." The departing family finally disappeared from sight_. Once you have learnt to use it protect the people that matter to you. Until then, let me protect you._ She turned to Basra, wiping away the tears she stubbornly refused to let fall.

"Let's go."

Anna carefully moved her body through the katas that Haru and his father had shown the villagers. The style here was very different from what Gansu had taught them and Anna found it much easier, a softer, more flowing style that allowed much finer manipulation of the soil. They had only arrived a fortnight ago but already the group of refugees could feel their bending improving. She finished the movement set and went to find Basra to practice together. As she reached the centre of the village she heard a commotion. Running towards the noise she found almost all the people of the village kneeling in the square before a squad of fire nation soldiers. Turning she realised that any people not already present were being rounded up, following the lead of those around her she knelt too, not wanting to give the soldiers reason to burn another village to the ground. The captain stepped forward.

"Two days ago a group of rebels blew up a dam, nearly killing everyone in the village below it." He began to walk through the kneeling crowd. "These terrorists have not yet been found. We believe that someone is hiding them." He stopped walking. "If anyone is hiding him we will be forced to make an example. However our aim is not to punish you, we are trying to help you. The sooner these dangerous criminals are stopped the sooner we can all return to a peaceful coexistence." He looked around expectantly. No one made a sound, no one moved an inch. He drew a bag from his waistband that clinked as he moved the fabric. "If anyone was able to tell me something useful it would be looked on… favourably." Still no one spoke up. "Very well, perhaps no-body does know about them. Can anyone tell me about the earthbenders that escaped from prison recently, or the rumours that one of these filthy little villages is in fact training benders against the laws put in place by the Fire Lord." He opened the pouch and began to toss the coins in his hand. The gold glinted in the sunlight and more than one pair of eyes flicked to it before returning to the ground. The captain waited patiently for someone to speak, but was disappointed. He dropped the friendly charade. "Fine." With a swift movement of his arm a spout of flame flew at the nearest house. The wood and straw went up in moments. "We will leave for now but if we find out that this village is in the slightest way connected to these events the entire village will burn, not just one house. " He motioned to the other soldiers and they left. The moment the last soldier had passed the village boundary everyone rushed to douse the fire. Just as the last flame was put out a group of men, including Haru and his father arrived. Basra rushed over to them.

"Where were you? We thought the soldiers were going to find you and recognize you from the prison." Haru just smiled.

"The mines behind the village go for miles and most of us have explored them since we were kids." Hearing this an idea began to form in Anna's mind.

"Are there other entrances to the mines?" She asked. Haru looked confused at the question.

"A few around the village, and there's one point where the tunnels collapsed into another villages mine so technically we could get in and out there I suppose." Anna's eyes lit up in a way Basra hadn't seen since before the village burned.

"Are there other villages around the mountain with mines, could we link the tunnels?" Haru caught on to her idea.

"You want to make a network throughout the whole mountain?"

"Why not? We have plenty of benders now and there would be no way to catch us once we got underground, not when we can open and close tunnels as fast as they can follow."

"But what would be the point, okay it might make a good hiding place but most people won't want to travel underground to get to the other villages?" Anna turned to face Basra.

"It wouldn't be to hide. It would be to fight." Basra's mouth fell open.

"You want to start a resistance."

"Don't be foolish" It was Haru's father that spoke now. The three young benders turned and saw they had gathered quite an audience from the older men of the village. "You saw what just happened, and you'd hardly be the first to try to fight the Fire Nation head on and see how well that worked out for the group that took on the dam. They're on the run and alone, they won't last a week."

"Maybe not," said Anna "But we'd have an advantage that none of the other groups have had." Haru pitched in.

"The mines, you want to use the mines to gather fighters from every village in the area."

"Exactly, any resistance efforts till now have been too independent, too small. If we coorordinate and work together then why shouldn't we have a chance. It worked in the prison didn't it." She turned full on to the older men who still looked skeptical. "You were all there but you thought you were alone, that it was helpless and there was nothing you could do. But didn't the Avatar and his friends show you what working together could do. That was only a few villages worth of people. If we can get established properly, if we get organized here in the mountain then we can start to spread out. We get fighters and benders to join us from all over the Earth Kingdom and take on the Fire Nation from all over at once." She fell silent, not realizing how tall she was standing, how passionately she spoke, how much she connected with those that listened.

"You're right." Haru's father stepped forwards. "Enough cowering in fear from the Fire Nation, it isn't enough just to be free of that prison, if we are still prisoners in our own homes." Everyone was nodding, a strength returning to them that had not been there in a very long time. "So," he turned to Anna, "Where do we start." As Anna surveyed the sea of faces before her, riled up and ready to fight she realised what she had done. She had become the leader of the Earth Resistance, and she couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
